The invention relates to an endoscopic instrument.
Endoscopic instruments are known, which comprise a hollow shank, through which a laser probe may be guided to a field of operation for removing body tissue. The laser probes in these instruments may be moved from a non-active position, in which the laser head is arranged within the hollow shank, into a working position in which the laser head protrudes at the distal shank end. In order to prevent an undesired axial shifting of the laser probe, it is usual to fix the fiber leads of these laser probes in a handle arranged on the proximal end of the hollow shank. Particularly when the part of the laser probe arranged within the hollow shank in the working position of the laser probe, usually its fiber lead, has a significantly smaller cross section compared to the guide channel formed by the hollow shank, these laser probes tend to oscillate within the hollow shank on account of the flexibility of the fiber leads. This may lead to an uncontrolled moving around of the laser beam upon removal of the tissue.